


Kale and Roasted Cauliflower Salad

by andreag01



Series: Connor the Chef [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreag01/pseuds/andreag01
Summary: Connor once again makes Hank a salad.





	Kale and Roasted Cauliflower Salad

The lieutenant got to work surprisingly early that day. His coworkers had stared at him as he walked through the room, sitting down by his desk, shocked expressions on their faces. He had been on time. Barely a few seconds early. Why was he early? He usually didn’t show up until a few hours from now, looking like a mess. 

There was one other thing that was just as surprising though. Connor hadn’t showed up yet. He was usually one of the first ones there, sitting quietly by his own desk, his borrowed desk, but it was probably his by now as no one was using it. He just sat there, either going through files, analysing the lieutenant’s desk or just sitting there, his back straight, his hands folded in his lap and with a blank expression on his face. 

It was so strange. The lieutenant was early and Connor was late. Had something happened? Was the lieutenant deciding to actually show up on time from now on? But where was Connor? Had he overslept? Did he even sleep? No, he was an android. They didn’t sleep, right?

The man that was now enjoying the last donut in the box, was the last to notice his missing partner. It was a little quiet. No complaints about his diet, his cholesterol, the amount of calories in the donut in his hand. He looked up, expecting to see the android busy with work or sending some report to those CyberLife guys, but his chair was empty and pushed against his desk. 

He took a look around the room, but Connor was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t snooping around, he wasn’t in the break room by the looks of it and Gavin, who disliked Connor more than anyone else in this building, was reading something by his desk so Connor wasn’t with him. Where was he?  
He looked at the time on the screen in front of him. He was ten minutes late. Was he sick or something? Could androids get sick? What if he was dead?

"Lieutenant." The voice came from directly behind him and it scared him. He almost jumped out of his chair. His heart was racing in his chest. He spun his chair around and right in front of him was Connor. He eyed him up and down. It didn’t look like anything had happened to him. He looked exactly like he always did. The same uniform, the same hairstyle, the same goofy face and weird voice.  
He had something in his hands though. What was that?

"Jesus Christ, Connor. Don’t sneak up on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." He placed a hand on his chest, spinning back around as he tried calming down his heart. "I’m sorry, Lieutenant." Connor walked around to his desk, placing what he was holding down before sitting down in his own chair. "Why are you late?"  
Connor smiled at him. It was a stiff, awkward looking smile, but it was better than the tiny twitch of his lips he used to do. "I got you breakfast, Lieutenant-."  
"Oh no. Not happening. I’m not eating whatever’s in that box." He glanced at the box, wondering what was inside. 

Connor gave the box a little push, pushing it over onto his desk. "It’s good for you, Lieutenant. It only has around 370 calories, ten grams of protein, 27 grams of carbohydrates, 28 grams of fat, six-." The lieutenant pushed the box back towards Connor. "I’ve had breakfast", he said. A hand on the other side of the box stopped him from pushing the box any further. "This is much healthier, Lieutenant."  
"I’m not eating your gross healthy food, Connor", he said, giving the box a push. It barely moved as Connor pushed back. "It’s supposed to be really tasty, Lieutenant. It’s a kale and roasted cauliflower salad-." 

"No."

"But, Lieutenant-."

"No."

"Just one bite. I am sure you will enjoy it-."

"No. I’m not a fucking rabbit, Connor. Eat the salad yourself."

"I can’t eat, Lieutenant. I don’t have organs so I don’t have a digestive system." He removed his hand from the box, letting the box get pushed back onto his desk. "How about just one tiny bite? I promise you’ll enjoy it." The lieutenant looked up at him and he really regretted that. Those deep brown puppy eyes looking back at him were almost making him give in. 

"Fine.." Connor picked up the box standing in front of him and got up, walking over to the lieutenant’s desk. He placed the box down and opened it. "What the hell is that?" It was all green. It looked like something he’d feed a cow, not himself. "A kale and roasted cauliflower salad. Go ahead, take a bite."  
The man hesitantly picked up the fork in the box and shoved it into the salad.  
Connor watched him with those same puppy eyes as he brought the fork to his mouth. He slowly chewed and swallowed, placing the fork back down. Connor looked at him for a moment. 

"What do you think, Lieutenant?"

He glanced around at everyone. They were obviously pretending they weren’t listening in. What were the odds that all of them had something really interesting on their screens they stared at the same time? The only one not staring holes through their screen, was Gavin. He could practically hear him grinning. 

"It’s nice.." 

The corners of Connor lips curled up into a small smile as he picked up the box, walking back over to his desk and sitting down.


End file.
